The present invention relates to a low or no volatile organic content (VOC) composition for dyeing hair and a process for dyeing hair. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hair dyeing composition with no VOC and a low water content.
It is well known to dye keratin fibers and in particular human hair with oxidative dyes such as diamines, aminophenols and/or phenols. These compounds are not generally dyes but are converted to dyes by condensation in an oxidizing medium.
The most prevalent manor of employing these oxidative dyes to dye human hair typically comprises a two component system. The two component system comprises a tint phase which contains the oxidation dye and a developer phase which contains a suitable oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide. The tint phase and the developer phase are mixed together and immediately applied to the hair. Upon application to the hair, the dyes penetrate into the hair and are oxidized to produce the desired hair color.
If an appropriate alkalizer is used in the tint phase, the combination of the alkalizer with the oxidizing agent in the developer phase may destroy some of the natural melanin pigment in the hair to produce hair with a lighter color or shade than the initial hair color.
These two part oxidative systems that contain a low viscosity tint phase and a low viscosity developer phase to allow for easy mixing and application have been commercially available for over thirty year under the trademarks, PREFERENCE BY L'OREAL, NICE N' EASY by Clairol, MISS CLAIROL CREME FORMULA by Clairol, COLORSILK by Revlon and COLOR CHARM by Wella. Examples of these prior art products are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,146, 4,776,885 and 4,268,264 and are incorporated herein by reference.
Recent safety and environmental concerns by governmental agencies and private organizations have brought to light issues over the use of volatile organic compounds. In fact, many States have passed or are considering legislation that limits the VOC for various consumer products. Although no legislation has thus far impacted the VOC for hair coloring formulations, manufacturers are making a concerted effort to reduce if not eliminate volatile organic compounds, especially isopropanol and ethanol, from their hair coloring products.
The research into the reduction of the volatile organic compounds in hair coloring products has resulted in two types of products.
The first type of product uses a creme or gel that is supplied in a tube. The creme or gel is mixed with some type of dedicated developer that is commonly formulated with any of several types of non-ionic surfactants. These surfactants are required to allow ease of mixing and to produce a satisfactory consistency for stay-put ability when the mixture is applied to the hair.
The second method as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,855 employs a high aqueous hair color vehicle that is combined with a developer containing a unique polymer that is stable to hydrogen peroxide. When the high aqueous tint phase is combined with the polymer containing-developer phase, the polymer swells to thicken the mixture and produce an oxidative hair dye mixture with satisfactory stay-put properties.
These two attempts at a reduced VOC hair coloring product have the disadvantages of requiring a specific dedicated developer that comprises materials needed to thicken the tint/developer mixture. These dedicated developers increase the cost of the product and complicate the manufacture of the product. These prior attempts at a reduced VOC hair coloring product also have the disadvantage of being limited to the dyes that can be used due in a high aqueous low organic content medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair coloring or dyeing composition with a reduced or no VOC that can be used for a wide variety of dyes and can be easily formulated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tint phase for a hair coloring or dyeing composition with a reduced or no VOC that comprises less than fifty percent water.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hair coloring or dyeing composition with a reduced or no VOC that exhibits acceptable stay-put ability for the prescribed development time.